The Foxtrot: The World's the Ballroom
by ClyneFactionLK
Summary: A young Naruto stumbles upon a young songstress who introduces him to the greatness of music. The expressiveness and lethal weapon it can be, might just have sparked a new interest. A smart but not godlike Naruto. Naruto Harem
1. The Ballroom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or song fragments.

**Summary:** A young Naruto stumbles upon a young songstress who introduces him to the greatness of music. The expressiveness and lethal weapon it can be, might just have sparked a new interest. A smart but not godlike Naruto. Harem!

**Harem: **Anko and Yugao and there will be others. There may be more later on but there won't be a large number hopefully. There will be lemons but I will let you know when they are coming up and if you wish to skip them, you won't lose any valuable information.

**The Foxtrot: The Worlds a Ballroom**

A small blond haired child was slowly limping down a dark, deserted alleyway towards his shit heap of an apartment. After yet another mob attack, Naruto was looking a little rough with his blood caking the sides of his left arm and leg. He sustained a blow to the head that made his world spin ever so often and was leaking blood slowly down his face. This wasn't the first time it happened, in fact it happened so many times from random people that he lost count to how many times he was brutally attacked from year to year. Some were more violent then others and luckily there weren't any shinobi in the last mob attack and he was able to walk back to his home. The thought of the apartments beat down halls and smoke stained walls made the boy inwardly chuckle when he compared his home to others that hes seen.

Why they assaulted him? He didn't know why an he didn't care anymore. He felt himself getting stronger with every failed attempt to take his life or any near death state they put him in. He wanted to be a ninja so getting stronger was required even if this kind of training was unwanted, as long as he survived or wasn't crippled it was still training. He wondered what the villagers would do if they found out the 'demon' was getting stronger because of their attacks.

As he limped from ally way to ally way he heard a voice off in the distance that was coming from a park. It wasn't really much of a park, just a few trees and a pond in a big opening. Without anything fun to do other then sit in his apartment and mope about how his life sucked he decided to see where the voice was coming from. His injuries were already starting to heal so other then the blood smirked on him you wouldn't even know he was attacked in a few minutes. The further he went towards the voice the more the voice became angelic and it seemed to put him in a trance that compelled him to seek out the singer. He felt obligated to follow the trail as the voice got louder and louder.

As Naruto emerged from in between the buildings, the sound lead him to the park that was near the marketplace in Konoha. Now being this close to the marketplace was dangerous since whenever he walked by a store owner always yelled at him for stealing and he would end up on the receiving end of 'righteous punishment'. At this late in the night there wasn't many people out and about so he felt somewhat safe to simply walk through the park but he was always looking about for the random drunk who escaped from one of the bars. He followed the trail of gravel through the park and kept following the voice towards the pond. The voice singing was so clear, he was almost asking himself if he was going crazy finally and that this shit was all in his own head. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if the hit he took to the head earlier effected him a little more then he thought. As Naruto approached the pond deep in thought about his state of mind, he failed to realize the singing had stopped.

A small slender hand touched his shoulder causing him to gasp and stumble forwards before getting his barring and spinning to see his attacker. He prided himself on his great senses for his age and he couldn't even pick up one little hint that a person was behind him. He looked at the offender and notice it was only a little girl and not a drunk. The girl was a few inches smaller then himself and had straight black hair the cascaded down to her lower back. She was thin with piercing, dark green eyes and a swirl of brown throughout them that gave off an exotic vibe. She had perfect features as for as he could tell, her skin looked like it glowed in the moonlight. She was extremely cute compared to most of the kids his age even if he didn't go around checking out girls, she just stood out more then others. She just looked at him and tilted her head a bit and smiled. It wasn't a halfhearted and forced smile he was use to getting whenever he was with the old man but a real genuine smile meant for him and only him. He was pretty sure she was from another village or else he would have noticed the girl before.

"Uhh...Hi...I'm Naruto... and who may you be?" Naruto stuttered out. He couldn't help but be edgy around anyone he didn't know. Keeping a sizable safe distance from her he held out his hand. Common manners where to be followed when introducing himself to another, or so the old man said.

"Heya! I'm Moka, thought most call me the songstress because I love to sing." She shook his hand with vigour and pouted as Naruto couldn't help but grin. She was even cuter when she pouted and her bubbly nature was a rare amenity he rarely gets from others. The only other person he actually gets to see such a personality was from the secretary in the old mans office. Just as the thought crossed his mind he blushed slightly that was luckily unnoticed, her voice wasn't any less heavenly out of song.

"What were you doing before? I couldn't help but come follow your voice. You can sing really well."

"Well duh, there's a reason I'm called the songstress. Though I think I used a little too much chakra for practice if you heard it. No one was in the park when I started and I didn't plan on making it loud." She scratched the back of her head as hid eyes widened. If she used chakra then she must be a ninja but she only looked to be about his age and she couldn't be in an academy.

"You're a ninja? How can you use chakra at your age?"

"I'm not a ninja yet, as you can see I don't have a headband but yes I can use my chakra. There are a lot of ninjas out there that were trained from early age. My mother decided it would be best if I could protect myself, but I'm still learning the basics. Chakra can be molded and used in so many different ways. I'm learning how to control people and their senses but my mother can call and control things and well as enhance other ninjas fighting skills." Moka was in complete lecture mode but it wasn't wasted on the blonde as he absorbed it all like a sponge. He never would have guessed there were ninja that used music to fight with since it didn't seem lethal.

"Wow, that's so cool! Do you think you can teach me something like that?" he begged with his knees on the ground and his hands together like he was praying to the gods to make her say yes.

"Well my mother and I are leaving in a few weeks but I'll be glad to have some company if you think you got what it takes to learn by ear. I'm still a beginner myself so I can't really teach you all that much." Truth be told, she wanted to spread the word of the power of music but most just laugh it off as a sad attempt. Music just didn't have the same appeal a shiny new kunai had. "Meet me here tomorrow morning and we can start then, I have an extra flute you can start with if you'd like but that's about all I can do for you."she gave another little pout at the end but it readily disappeared and a smile took its place when she thought about spreading the joys of music, and with a boy no less.

"For sure! I'll see you tomorrow then!" The blonde raced off to his home as fast as he could. His small wounds all completely healed but he noticed he was still in his bloody clothes. Why didn't that scared the girl off and how could she act so calm about seeing a person like he was?

Just as was planned, the two practised day after day and by the end of Moka's stay, she was astounded that he was able to pick up and play so well. He just listen to whatever she played and he was able to copy it in a few try's but without using chakra. It seemed like it was born to be an musician which made her kind of sad and happy that he might past her. He wasn't able to use his chakra to enhance his skills yet but that would have to wait until the academy for that aspect. For what it was worth, she was sure he wouldn't just see music as a passing phase and forget about it later on. She picked up a lot about Naruto's personality when as she spent time with him and he wasn't the type to be half-ass on something.

The few weeks they had, they spent every day together and both enjoyed the time they spent together immensely. Either playing music in a secluded area or going out to eat, mostly at someones favourite ramen shop because that was the only place he was served at normal price. The two had their fun as all kids should by playing music with the infamous genin killer: Tora the beastly cat. As they played, the cat always heard the music and wondered over to the pair and just sat there, actually moving its head back and forth while listening to the music. Naruto of course had a massive laughing fit the first time he seen it and Moka couldn't stifle her giggles either. Playing music had its perks and being a wild animal tamer as Naruto put it was one of them.

Naruto was glad for the most part to have a friend but whenever the two went to get food, the villagers would glare at him and the girl with him much to his disapproval. One time he even heard a few calling her the "demon's bitch." After hearing that, he instinctively ran up to the man who said it and gave him the hardest punch he could muster. The villager didn't see it coming and was knocked off his feet and forced into the wall.

Without any hesitation, Naruto grabbed the neck of his shirt and whispered in his ear the only thing he can think of. If they said he was this demon, why not use it to scare the man? "Next time to say anything about her, I'll feed you to the demon your oh so scared of... got it?" Man was scared? Check. So were the other villagers around them watching the event unfold and the 'demon' attack another.

Later that day he and Moka were called to the Hokage tower to explain his actions. Once he did the old man just burst out laughing muttering phrases like "He deserved it." One the old man got over the laughing fit he did give him a lecture about how he wasn't a demon and not to lightly joke around it or attack anyone. Provoking them wouldn't do any good and instead just come to him and he will handle it. Anyone who breaks the decree would be severely punished and in some cases killed depending on the amount of information they spouted out.

As Naruto and Moka left, they went to his apartment to grab two small cups of instant ramen, which the girl found just as delicious as himself and could almost eat as much of it as he could and by the time they finished their meals, it was getting dark outside.

Naruto noticed the time and spoke up. "Hey Moka-chan, its getting dark out so we should probably get you home. Come on I'll walk you home." Just as he turned to the door and started walking, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a body pushed against his back.

"You know since I'm leaving tomorrow... do you think I could stay here tonight?" her voice was low and quivering compared to her normal strong willed voice that Naruto came accustomed to. He knew she was worried about leaving tomorrow and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You can stay here if you want. I'll use the couch and you can have the bed, ok Moka-chan?" he replied slowly into her ear. After giving her a big hug she looked up and smiled at him, giving her nod as she walked towards the bedroom.

Stopping as she passed under the door frame, she turned back to him. "Thanks Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow, and maybe I'll make you pancakes."

Naruto stood by the gate watching the two figured get smaller and smaller. After there goodbyes were said and Moka and her mother started walking away, he stood and watched to two walk down the dirt path. He was feeling down and was going to miss her immensely because he won't be able to spend time with the girl he came to admire so much and talk to him but he couldn't help but smile at what she said when she left.

"_Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll see each other again and you better be really good with that flute when I come back or I'll have to beat some sense into you because its our job to show the ninja world what music can do."_

The smaller figure off in the distance turned around and gave a big wave to him. As he waved back new goal came into his mind. He was going to give his all into music and keep up with Moka. He wouldn't just focus on a flute or singing, he wasn't to use a wide range of instruments and be sure to surprise her when she comes back.

"I won't let you down Moka-chan. Let's let our music take the world by storm, we'll make the world our ballroom."

**AN:** Read and Respond please! Feedback always help the story come together quicker and keeps everyone happy. I reformed this chapter and added some substance to it for a deeper story as I plan to do for the first three chapters.


	2. The Power of Lyrics

**AN:** I updated chapter one slightly, as it was rushed. Hopefully this will better suffice.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed, this is for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the song fragments used.

**The Foxtrot: Power of Lyrics**

As the years came and went, Naruto went through the academy alone by his own choice. The other kids in his class just didn't have the same drive to become better ninja and you can't respect someone who's not even close to your own strength. At school he eagerly learned about chakra control and how to increase his chakra reserves, which were apparently godly large to begin with that probably originated from his partner he was forced with. His chakra control was the best in the class which he kept a well hidden secret since deception is a ninja's best tool. Since he trained so much with control he lacked more in the kunai and shuriken throwing exercises, giving him the title of dead last. His speed was average and he was a little too cunning for the teachers tastes but they assumed that it came from the pranks the boy played.

One for his more notable pranks was defiling the Hokage head of the third, the Old Man. He made a giant flute out of a hollow tree he found and stuck it in the stone heads mouth so show his love for music. Unfortunately most seen it as a cigar or some other more defile act which ruined his fun but he really couldn't blame them, it kind of did look like the Third was eating a piece of shit. He was chased by no less then two squads of ANBU agents for that stunt. The eight masked men chased him through the city, around the city and even once or twice outside in attempts to lose them.

As the chase carried on, three of the eight ANBU following him landed on the roof of a market building. One had a hawk mask, another a bear and lastly a cat who had a feminine shape and long purple hair. They were all looking a little warn out and their clothing was all dusty. Each were slouched over and panting lightly.

The man in the hawk mask was bent over breathing more heavily then the other two. "What the hell is wrong with this kid! It's like he has unlimited stamina." The man's pride was slightly damaged at not being able to catch a child. All eight of the ANBU operatives were in the same boat on this one.

"Not only that but he's tricky as shit. Did you see when he went into that warehouse near the market district? We finally had him surrounded and he fucking popped up in the building across the street! We would have lost him if he hadn't of accidentally knocked over the bucket." replied the bear.

The purple haired kunoichi only chuckled at the conversation. She was impressed at the boys skill and had no doubt he would make it into ANBU one day if he wanted to. She had a hunch that him knocking over the bucket was a game and wanted to question him about it later. "Well if you ladies are done fixing your skirts, let's catch this runt and get some shut eye. I have a mission in the morning and I don't want to be up until dawn for this."

As the three were about to leave, the five remaining ANBU shunshin'd around the roof. They didn't even have to speak. Cat-san was the first to voice her concern. "We're never going to hear the end of this at headquarters." They eight members slumped their shoulders and took off in different directions, resuming their duties they had before the chase began. Once again the blond enigma won.

6969696969

Moka and Naruto met on a regular basis whenever she came to Konoha. Both fully enjoying each others company and their shared love for music. Moka had her mothers help and she was able to assault the senses of others in a large area while Naruto was only able to change a persons emotional state which was ineffective against battle hardened foes.

At one point, Naruto got brave and worked up enough courage and asked Moka on a date that she happily accepted but not before teasing him mercilessly about it before. They spoke about music and the events of the world and Naruto even brought up the prank he pulled with the giant flute and the chase he won with the ANBU.

Later that night after the date, the two made their way to the riverbank in park where they first met and stared at the stars. They were both just laying there happy and content until Moka started to sing a song that shocked Naruto. He just sat their listening to the greatest song he ever heard until he finally snapped out of it and plastered a grin on his face. He used a small amount of chakra to create a cloud of chakra that took the shape of a speaker. Using a simple channelling jutsu he learned from Moka he was able to create a blue glowing, fully functional thought related speaker and started to play along with her song that he heard a few times. He knew it off by heart since it was one of his favourites. Naruto shut his eyes and focused on the instruments and notes they would play and the sound soared from the speakers, exactly as it was in his mind.

_The wall that I backed up to,_

_My fingertips smell of iron. _

_I keep holding, in this city, anywhere._

_Fly away from here!_

Little did the duo know, the song was attractive a little crowd who happened to over hear the song. Because of the late time it was only adults the heard it, including a certain Hokage that happened to be taking a stroll through the park to relieve the tedium of paperwork. He quietly drifted towards the music and smiled at what he seem. A girl was now sitting in Naruto's lap as he was resting his back on a tree. His eyes were closed and he had a genuine smile on his face and chakra was leaking out of him towards the blue speaker._  
_

_From now on I'll find you!_

_Play those notes!_

_Look over here!_

_Even if I can't find you in this town..._

A white haired shinobi was perched on a branch above the snake mistress and genjutsu expert with an orange book in his hand but for once he wasn't actually reading it. His eyes were glued to the two children who could create music without instruments. They all just sat silently observing the two and listening to the song. The female was unknown but they all knew the male, everyone in Konoha knew the jailer of the Kyuubi. As the one eyed ninja sat listening he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Wow..."

The music was giving him this warm feeling inside his chest. He was feeling happy and the worries he had earlier slipped from his mind. The only reason that could happen was the music and based on the faced of the women below him, they felt it too. Kurenai mumbled someone about how romantic it was.

Anko was grinning as she whirled around a kunai was faltered as she felt warm water slide down her cheek. Raising her hand up she wiped away the tear that came from here while staring wide eyed at her hand that wiped her face.

The Hokage had a huge grin on his face as he walked away. He knew he made the right choice for authorizing his sensei. He might get into a little argument with the council about him receiving special treatment but there wasn't any other choice that would be as effective. The boy had a true heart for music and he'd be damned if those old council members would stop him.

6969696969

It was the end of the academy days for Naruto and he couldn't be happier. The school really didn't teach much piratical skills and it was full of idiots. Today they were getting put into teams of three and getting an instructor after passing the exam. Naruto hoped the person he got would be more talented then the academy teachers, since none of them knew anything about music jutsu, not a single thing other then one book he received from Iruka. As for his class, there were a few mentally unstable students like Sasuke the brooder, Kiba the mutt who had no morals for women, Neji with a stick up his ass and the Uchiha fan girls. He hoped he wouldn't get stuck with anyone of these.

The door to the classroom slide open and in walked all the jounin instructors. They all looked decent but the one eyed cyclops looked lazy and had his nose stuck in a smut book didn't give off a good aura for teacher material. Iruka started listing off students to go with teachers. As the assigning progressed, Naruto had good luck, most of the annoying kids weren't in his group so far. To his surprise he didn't get a group like the rest. He was the only one left and all the jounin were taken. As expected, his retarded classmates tried to get a reaction from him.

Apparently the Uchiha thought it was his right to go first. "Looks like to dobe doesn't get a sensei. Figures, he probably didn't even pass the exam." And as if they were at his beck and call, the fan girls laughed along with him.

"That makes sense. Did you see him throw the kunai? He couldn't even get one bulls-eye." The mutt man was actually telling the truth. He didn't get a single bulls-eye but all ten of the kunai he had to throw hit the target, which would of hit a ninja so he still passed the exercise. Naruto just shrugged at them both to piss them off and it worked, rather well too.

Iruka spoke up to interrupt the brawling before it got all out of hand. "Naruto has been taken as an apprentice. Someone asked the Hokage if they he could take him under his wing and the Hokage agreed."

Naruto was shocked, he had no idea what was going on while his retarded classmates decided it wasn't fair that he was getting special treatment and started yelling and complaining. Just then the classroom door slide open and in walked two gorgeous women, one their age and one a little bit older. One was a person Naruto knew well and the other was a person he seen seldom but didn't know a whole lot about. Moka run up to Naruto and jumped into his lap giving him a big hug while yelling "Surprise! I convinced mother to take you as an apprentice! Now we can work together everyday!" She just squealed with joy making Naruto blush and hug her back.

"Heh, thanks Moka. I don't think any of the other teachers here could really have helped me with my custom style of fighting to this is awesome!"

The other lady with Moka was her mother, Rain. She was a beautiful woman who looked no older then twenty five. She had long black hair like her daughter then reached to her mid back. Her skin was a soft white color that matched her white kimono perfectly. Her solid green eyes glanced at him and she smiled and nodded her head at him. She looked amazing and the rest of the males in the room stood in awe over the two females. Even the adult jounin were gaping at the elder of the two. Asuma dropped the cigarette from his mouth looking at Rain's hourglass shape and Kakashi took his head out of the book.

"Naruto has that as a sensei?" bursted out Choji who also had his mouth hanging wide open with his hand in a chip bag.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru just waved it off. He seemed to be the least effected from the newcomers but even he was male and looked at them.

Even the women like Kurenai and the fan girls were gawking at the beauty's. They seemed somewhat threatened but mostly shocked at the two who _knew_ Naruto. The two really gorgeous ladies that _knew_ Naruto, it just didn't seem right that he had his arms around one of them and seemed like he had a close connection with the older one as well.

Moka's mother was a modest woman and found the whole situation rather awkward. She knew she was attractive but just didn't flaunt it and especially hated it when people ogled over her like a piece of meat. Naruto was the first male to see her and not stare or say anything. He treated her like the normal, average person she was. She suspected that this might have been because Moka found him first and he didn't need to ogle over her, like he was happy with her daughter. The happy memory made her giggle lightly causing blood to leak out of every male's nose in the room.

"Well, shall we go Naruto-kun? We have our work cut out for us." Rain asked the blond.

Before he could even reply Moka jumped off his lap and started pulling him towards the door to leave. He received a large amount of death glares on the way out.

6969696969

_One year earlier..._

After an extended training session he expended more chakra then he planned on and passed out from exhaustion. He awoke in a dark, cold sewer system that gave off an aura of blood lust. Following the aura he came to a room which housed a giant cage with the word 'seal' on a piece of paper covering the door. The room was colder then the rest of the buildings pathways and the aura grew to a menacing presence. The water on the floor splashed and rippled with ever step he took as he made his was hesitantly to the cage.

Giant bloodshot eyes shot open from the dark recesses of he cage and the devastating roar tore at the air towards Naruto. His eyes shot open wide as his clothes fluttered about from the shock wave the roar produced. He read enough textbooks during his time at the academy so he was no fool to what was in the cage in front of him. Al least now he had a reason behind all the abuse he suffered as a child. With but a smirk, he stepped towards the cage.

6969696969

**Read and Respond!** Like or hate it? This chapter was remade. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Pond of Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**The Foxtrot: Pond Of Death**

As time went by, the training Naruto and Moka went through was extremely rough compared to what others may have thought. Music jutsu required a massive amount of fitness to be continuously played while moving so endurance was a top priority and with Moka's mother as a sensei, the training was anything but easy. Naruto once joked about her being a slave driver and it ended with him running through training ground 39 dodging chakra tigers and dragons that his sensei made with the help of sound.

As if he didn't learn his lesson before, today he had the audacity to complain that not doing missions was wasting time. Their sensei wasn't a registered jounin so she couldn't take Naruto out, much to the pleasure of the council. So as it turned out, Naruto was jumping from tree to tree about the outskirts of the training grounds. He didn't get to go a great distance outside of the village but for that reason exactly; he knew this village better then anyone else. There were still some places he didn't know, a few places even he didn't go, places that gave him the creeps and he naturally stayed away from them. Today he really didn't have a choice, he could either get caught by sensei's chakra ninja's or slip into one of the danger zones where his sensei wouldn't likely look.

Naruto grimaced as he jumped over a giant metal fence. It was training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. This was one of those spooky places he didn't want to be in or near for that fact. He always got this feeling that some sadistic lunatic was watching him when he ever went by and what do you know, it was back as soon as he entered the damnable forest and it came with a foreboding sense of doom. He shrugged it off and retreated deeper into the forest.

As Naruto was bounding from branch to branch, he felt a chakra signature closing in on him. Scared that it might actually be his sensei, he immediately applied more chakra to his legs, gaining his full speed he was capable of and took off like a rocket. The chakra signature was getting further and further behind until it flared up and pulled the same speed he was doing. The feeling of dread just doubled as he felt like the stalker was having fun with him.

"Is she just going to play with him or will she send those damn ninja's after me again?" Naruto moped as he zigzagged through the trees.

6969696969

Anko was sitting in a tree in her domain. The lovely Forest of Death was in it's full glory this time of the year as the man eating plants where as big as they could get and the man eating animals were getting hungry. Funny how lovely man eating things could be. She let out a content sigh and relaxed against the tree.

Enjoying a stick of dango, she had her legs propped up and relaxed in her private sanctuary that was until she detected an intruder. Of all the places someone could go, they had the audacity to enter HER sanctuary? A feral grin crept onto her face an a second later she was sprinting after the source of the interruption, the dango all but forgotten in the hopes of catching prey.

When she started to gain on the intruder, it all of a sudden shot forward at great speed. Cursing herself as she almost lost the chakra signature, she applied more chakra to her legs to stay the same speed as the interloper. After seeing the speed her target was capable of, she had to plan her attack out, she guessed they would be decently skilled.

6969696969

Naruto tried every basic skill he knew to try and lose his sensei but much to his luck, the target didn't falter. Starting to get a little more worried, he remembered something Moka once said to him after a sparring match. He couldn't hit her since she was faster and always had an attack coming from an open spot in her defence.

_Sometimes the best defence is a good offence._

Grabbing a kunai and a long length of ninja wire, he tied one end of the wire to the kunai and hurled at at the large tree he just passed. Going a short distance ahead, he put as much chakra as he could into his legs and jumped straight up, hiding his chakra signature as best as he could.

Anko felt the chakra source completely disappear and afraid of losing her target, or more importantly losing her reputation as the mistress of the Forest of Death she landed on the tree where she thought the signature was lost and began looking for and traces to continue to track with. She crouched down and started examining the tree for and slight deviations that could have came from the intruder.

"This is my forest! I'll be damned if I let someone come waltzing in without punishment!" she cursed under her breath and she jumped to another branch and started examining it.

She looked to her feet and noticed the branch had two footprints with shattered bark all around them. Her eyes widened as she realized where her target went. Just as she looked up she seen a blonde haired kid drop from the sky and tackle her off the branch before she could react.

"Gotcha! Hey wait, you not my sensei!" Just as said it the female he was falling with gave him the most creepy smile he'd ever seen. That sense of doom he was feeling before was nothing like this, this was more of a sense of death.

"Oh god, she's going to kill me!" Starting to freak out he started squirming with ninja wire still in one hand as the two rocketed towards the forest ground.

"Time to go for a swim, idiot! I hope you can't hold your breathe." She flipped over and the wire started to tangle around them as they both plummeted into the large pond beneath them. Naruto didn't see the pond before and the women seemed to know what was there even without looking. Home field advantage wasn't on his side.

The wire had them both tied together, body to body with little to no room to move as they spun around in the air just before plunged into the water. They managed to get to the surface of the water while both struggling to get free of the wire. Naruto more so trying to get free of the witch next to him who knew without a doubt she was going to cause him pain, after the pleasure he was now feeling from her breasts rubbing against his chest. As they were struggling to get the the shore, Naruto tried to get out of the wire by going underwater. Unfortunately for him, Anko wasn't ready for the sudden pull towards the water and ended up falling hard against his chest. Underwater Naruto gasped as he felt her breasts squeeze against him. With all the air out of his now empty lungs he turned around and gave a few kicks to reemerge from the water and one kick placed his thigh between hers and rubbed her crotch causing her to moan and blush.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto blushed as the woman moaned.

"Watch where your putting your leg you idiot!" said a slightly red faced Anko.

"Well you watch what your straddling. What the hell do you think I am?" replied the blonde.

"Ohhh, I would say your dead but that's going to be an understatement!" Now way in hell was she going to take this from a kid! As she started to make hand signs for a genjustu, the blonde pushed her into the water.

"I can't believe you tried to use a jutsu on a friendly ninja! You little bi-"

Anko instantly gripped his shoulders and pulled him under the water. The two had a futile wrestling match underwater but their movements were too slow and ineffective to gain any merit other then loosen the wire. Naruto gave a hard tug on the biggest opening in the wire he could find and managed to make the whole big enough to swim through.

The pull on the wire had it tighten in other areas, namely around the female still contained by the wire. The pull made her grimace and glare at the boy underwater but what she saw startled her. Naruto was just floating in front of her with his eyes closed in concentration. His blond hair was waving back and forth slowly in the water and he had a serene look on his face.

Anko blushed red as he open his eyes and peered at her with his solid azure-colored eyes. Bringing a flute he drew from his pouch to his lips, a small sound echoed through out the water. She waited a full ten seconds and as nothing happened, she started to swim upwards until a huge school of fish rammed into them. The fish pushed the two far enough to shore that they were out of the water on their knees but couldn't go further.

Anko was just sitting there wondering if that really just happened. "Neat trick..."

Naruto on the other hand rubbed the back of his head with a big blush on his face. "Yea but apparently its not so user friendly."

Anko was confused on the comment but then realized he wasn't looking at her. She peered down and seen a decent amount of seaweed stuck between her undershirt and the fishnet coat she wore.

Not even caring to remove it she replied "Huh... Guess not."

Naruto started brushing himself off and pulled himself up as a body connected with his and forced him down on his back. Looking up he said Anko grinning at him and she straddled his waist and rubbed her body against his.

Naruto blushed scarlet red as her crotch and breasts rubbed him as her body slid up and down on him.

"What I think you are? Hmm... Well let's start with a toy. "She whispered into his ear. "And if you make me happy then it might be more..." She finished off by licking his ear.

6969696969

**Like it hate it? Read and Respond! **Firth three chapters are now redone!


End file.
